


the touch of your hand makes me weak

by kyouyaed



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ryan has a slight praise kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: Michael has never eaten ass before, but there's a first time for everything and he is more than willing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from All Or Nothing At All (i was jammin' to the Billie Holiday version for this)
> 
> ok listen ... i wrote this in 2015 and i was always unsure of posting it but honestly i stopped giving a fuck so here is my random rychael ass eating porn. it's vaguely edited, but there might still be some errors, so i apologize in advance for them!
> 
> now enough from me. please enjoy!

Ryan crossed his legs and smiled slightly at Michael.

“Please,” Michael whined. “Please?”

With a click of his tongue on his teeth, Ryan shook his head. “Oh,” he said mock sympathetically, “no can do, babe. No can do.” Michael pouted and Ryan only tilted his head to the side. “You know what you have to do, Michael. You know.”

Michael opened and closed his mouth, stuttering soundlessly for a few moments. “B-but... Babe... Please.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows. “What did I just say? Unless you do you-know-what, the answer is no.” Ryan stared at Michael as hard as he could, the glare that got him free drinks because people were scared of him.

“I... don't know how to do that,” Michael whispered finally. A hot blush crawled up his neck when Ryan let out a loud laugh. “You... Already knew that... Don't, don't laugh.”

In a quick motion, Ryan uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, slapping Michael on the knee. “Well, you know what you need to do.” He pushed himself up and headed to the door, throwing Michael a shit eating grin over his shoulder before he left the office.

Michael sighed and ran his hands down his face.

“Google it!” Ryan shouted over his shoulder, across the office, before he slipped into the kitchen and to his office.

A hot blush, one that was becoming more familiar the longer he and Ryan actually dated, crawled back up Michael's neck and over his jaw as he stood, walking over to the door to observe the office. Only Stanley, Angela, and Oscar paid him no mind, diligently focusing on their work. Jim was first to avert his gaze and spin around to face his desk, and Phyllis followed quickly thereafter. Michael wasn't entirely sure that Kevin never stopped looking toward his office and so he counted Kevin out of those left staring at him.

“What are you Googling, Michael?” Pam and Dwight asked, two different tones of voice, one delivered with a curious smile and one with a demanding glare.

Michael smiled awkwardly. “Uh, ahem, nothing? N-nothing. Nope, not Googling anything. Would anyone, by chance, completely unrelated, happen to have headphones? That-that I could, maybe, borrow?”

“You never use headphones,” Jim commented, looking up with his eyebrows raised. “Like, ever. Not even when you were watching Kim Kardashian's sex tape.”

“Okay that, that was uh. Research. For. How to get... famous fast,” Michael argued weakly, shaking his head.

“My point is,” Jim pressed with an exasperated look. “You _never_ use headphones. What do you need them for?”

Shaking his head again, Michael said, “Nothing, no, it's nothing. I... Just thought I would listen to my tunes to myself today.”

“Oh, you mean What's Goin' On on repeat all day?” Erin offered from her desk, grinning brightly.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck. “Just... Headphones, okay? Please? God. Why is it so hard to get anything around here from you people?”

“Here,” Pam said, shooting Jim a glare when he opened his mouth. “I have an extra pair. They're kind of crappy, but they should work.” She offered them out and Michael took them with more gusto than was strictly necessary.

“If anyone needs me... Have... Erin page me.”

With that, leaving behind several confused looks, Michael turned and locked himself in his office. He fumbled with the headphones, untangling them with some effort, before he plugged them in and opened an Incognito window. With shaking hands, he typed in what he needed to know in the search bar, only to jump in surprise, hitting enter with a jerk, when Erin's voice crackled through the room.

“Michael? Jim wants to speak with you,” she said in her normal chipper voice. Michael sighed and plucked his headphones out, minimizing the window on his computer.

“Okay, okay,” he groaned, getting up and heading to the door. He clicked the lock and opened it, surprised when Jim barreled past him, shutting and locking the door behind himself. Not waiting for Michael to speak, Jim sat himself and stared at Michael expectantly until the manager sat back in his seat with a tense smile. “Yes, Jim?”

“What's going on?” Jim asked flatly. “You're acting weirder... Than usual.”

Michael tugged nervously at the collar of his shirt and he smiled. “I... Don't know what you mean.” At the look Jim gave him, Michael sighed and leaned forward. “Okay, off the record?” Jim blinked. “Have you ever... Y'know...” Michael made a weird gesture with his head and gave Jim a meaningful look.

Jim sighed. “I do not know what that means, so no.”

Swallowing, Michael asked, “Have you ever... Like. When you were in college, did you experiment with, with other men?”

Just like that, Jim's expression became weary. “Why do you need to know?” he drawled.

“Have you... Did you... Ever eat ass?”

Jim's hands clapping together echoed in the office and he was on his feet instantly. “Okay,” he dragged out, “enjoy using Google for that, Michael, I am going to go and do my work.”

Michael sighed after him and followed, locking the door before he skulked back to his desk. Michael scowled and picked up his headphones, this time only putting one in his ear. He maximized his Incognito window and gulped at the search that awaited him. The first search was a guide, which he was both confused by and thankful for.

“You didn't... Keep it clean,” he read aloud, brows furrowed. Well that wasn't applicable to him. It wasn't happening to him, and since Ryan brought it up, he didn't think that would be a problem. Michael squinted at the short explanation and scrolled down, squinting with each passing category until he was barely seeing the computer screen. “N... None of this is helping,” he muttered weakly and he closed the tab, hanging his head. Michael groaned and slapped the desk. “How can I learn to eat ass?!”

“Michael?” Erin's voice interrupted, causing the manager to jump.

“Y-yes?”

“Ryan wants to speak with you.”

Michael groaned and picked the phone up and dropped it back down before standing and moving to the door, unlocking it in time to be shoved back. Ryan slammed the door and locked it before moving around the room to close the blinds.

“What... What, um, what are you doing, R-Ry?” he asked as Ryan rushed over to him and reached in, turning down his microphone before doing the same to himself. “Ryan.”

“Go to pornhub,” Ryan whispered like he didn't just mute their microphones and cut them off from the cameras and their co-workers. “And look up gay ass eating. I. Need you to do this. I was never here.”

Michael stammered awkwardly as Ryan turned his microphone back up to normal and repeated it on himself. Ryan didn't bother to twist the blinds back open before he slipped out of the room, slamming it aggressively behind him.

“Ryan?” he asked in confusion to the silent room before looking back at his computer. He popped a headphone back in and faced his computer, doing as Ryan told him. Michael blinked once, and then again before his mouth dropped in shock at what he was seeing. He knew what the phrase was, but he didn't completely understand the act. Michael swallowed audibly and made a point to actually mute his microphone. He plucked out his headphone and stood up, walking to the door and locking it again. He settled back in his chair.

After hesitating for a moment, Michael picked up the phone and dialed Erin's extension.

“Erin, I'm not taking any calls. If anyone needs me, it'll have to wait.”

“Um, does this have anything to do with Ryan running into your office?” she wondered.

Michael pursed his lips and then, “Nope. No. No. Um, not at all. No. Just. No calls, Erin, no one. Nothing. God!” Unceremoniously, he slammed the phone down and faced his computer, popping both of his headphones back in.

Shakily, Michael clicked on the first video and settled in.

It was three hours later that Michael Scott emerged from his office, tight lipped and solemn eyed.

“Are... You okay, Michael?” Jim was the first to ask.

Michael blinked at him and pressed his fingers together. He brought them to his lips and opened his mouth before tsking. “Y...es. I. Am fine,” he finally replied. “Again, completely unrelated. Where... Is Ryan?”

Jim blinked and sighed, spinning around back to face his desk, leaving someone else to answer.

“He's in the annex, Michael,” Pam offered helpfully with a smile, pointing toward the kitchen with her pen.

“Thank you, Pamela,” Michael said kindly, turning and heading off toward the annex, missing the scowls between Jim and Pam as he went. He didn't have to go through to the annex, luckily finding Ryan hovering in front of the fridge. “Ryan?”

Ryan jerked in surprise, the fridge door slipping out of his grasp.

“M-Michael,” he said nervously, turning around to face Michael. “Wh-what's up?”

Michael smiled and gestured behind him. “Can you join me in my office, Ryan?” he asked in a polite, almost no-nonsense tone. Ryan furrowed his brows. The tone was familiar, but it wasn't... Michael. It was one he used when he was pretending to be serious. Ryan sighed.

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed, and Michael nodded as he headed back to his office. Ryan made eye contact with Jim and hastily looked away, prompting Jim to simply turn and face Pam.

“Headphones,” he said before he pulled out his own and plugged them into his computer. Dwight scoffed and focused on his computer as Pam confusedly mimicked her husband, glancing at Michael's office in time to watch Ryan shut the door.

“Lock it,” Michael said almost flippantly, rolling his chair back so it was against the wall. Ryan did so and watched Michael shuck off his jacket and tie and roll up his shirt sleeves.

“What's... This? Michael, are you mad at me? For what I asked you to do?”

Michael tipped his head to the side. “Come here, Ryan,” he said calmly instead. Hesitantly, Ryan walked toward him, only stopping when he watched Michael take off the microphone completely and shove it in the bottom drawer of his desk. “Oh, come on Ry,” Michael said in a more normal tone and Ryan's shoulders sagged and he continued to walk over to Michael.

“Look, Michael, I'm sorry for what I-” he let out a muffled shout of surprise when Michael grabbed him by the arms and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Shut up,” Michael breathed against him before pulling away and tugging at Ryan's sweater. The younger man shakily tugged it off and let out an undignified squeak when Michael started pulling off his microphone, making sure to mute it before it joined his in the drawer.

“M-Mich-”

“Now, or not at all,” Michael offered and Ryan froze, looking at Michael with no hidden amount of confusion. “Well, that's... I mean, maybe at home, I guess. I didn't watch all those videos for nothing. But I mean. Now? Now is. Good for me.”

“We're at work,” Ryan offered weakly before he grabbed fistfuls of Michael's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Michael grumbled in surprise before he returned the kiss, grasping at Ryan's hips to pull them flush against each other. “Here?” Ryan murmured against Michael's mouth. “Right here, right now? You're gonna... We're doing this?”

Michael laughed a bit louder than necessary. “No,” he said. “Nope. It was all a joke.” And then he kissed Ryan hard, backing him against the desk. The keyboard was shoved back and Ryan couldn't help but moan at the show of force and dominance from his usually passive boyfriend. “That was a joke,” Michael offered, pulling away to take a breath. “I'm going to eat you out right at my desk. And then fuck you so hard when we get home you'll have to take a sick day.”

Ryan let out a throaty moan at the words, involuntarily arching his back. Michael leaned in and pressed a kiss to the curve of Ryan's jaw before trailing light kisses along his jaw and to his chin, nipping his way down Ryan's neck.

“Wait,” Ryan muttered. “M-my tie. Shirt. Clothes. Michael. Hickeys... You can't...”

“I'm gonna,” he argued, nipping at Ryan's Adam's apple and then sucking at the skin to the side of it, earning a quiet groan from the black haired man. Ryan's hands tightened on Michael's shirt and he tilted his head back as Michael continued to nip and suck at the single spot until he was sure it would leave a mark. He kissed his way down Ryan's neck, only stopping when his mouth hit the firm cotton of his collar.

“I said,” Ryan whined, “my shirt.”

“Leave it,” Michael replied after a second. Ryan frowned but was quickly distracted when Michael kissed him again briefly before dropping to his knees. Ryan tried to keep a grip on his shirt but let it go, bracing himself on Michael's desk instead. It was easier to look down at Michael with that support, though.

“What?” Ryan stammered. “M-Michael, no? You know I-”

“Here,” Michael interrupted, reaching behind him. He groped blindly for a moment until his fingers brushed the soft silk of his tie and he tugged it off of the chair and offered it to Ryan. “Put it in your mouth.”

For a moment, Ryan grinned cheekily. “What, like a gag?” he teased.

“Do you need me to gag you?” Michael shot back with an innocent smile, the one that made Ryan double take all the time. The words belied the innocence, and that always threw Ryan off. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to that, but it didn't matter when Michael gripped his hips and was placing opened mouth kisses along his zipper line. Hastily, Ryan shoved Michael's tie into his mouth and leaned back on the desk. “You're so pretty like this,” Michael mused and Ryan moaned at the change in timbre of Michael's voice. It was low, husky now, and Ryan's knuckles turned white as he gripped Michael's desk harder.

The soft sounds of Michael undoing Ryan's belt rang through the room followed by his zipper being undone. Michael tugged down Ryan's slacks and mouthed along the line of his cock through Ryan's briefs.

“Michael,” the muffled moan came, and Michael peered up at Ryan. The younger man's head was tilted slightly back and his eyes were closed. It was hard to tell exactly how open Ryan's mouth was due to the amount of tie he had, but it was safe to say his mouth was lolled open some. As if reading Michael's wondering thoughts, Ryan reached up and tugged the tie out of his mouth. “Michael, please... Don't tease.”

Michael chuckled lowly and leisurely began sliding Ryan's briefs down, leaning back when Ryan's cock was exposed. Michael made sure that Ryan's slacks and briefs were safely pooled around his ankles before he brought one hand up to grasp Ryan's hip and the other to loosely grip the base of Ryan's dick. Ryan glanced down and shoved the tie back in his mouth as Michael pressed Ryan's cock up and slowly dragged his tongue along the underside of it. Ryan inhaled through his nose as Michael repeated this. In one quick motion, Michael wrapped his mouth around the head of Ryan's dick and Ryan let out a choked moan, arching his back even as Michael held his hips in place.

Ryan's muffled moans were all the encouragement Michael needed to slowly bob his head along Ryan's cock, earning soft moans as he went. Michael had never deep throated Ryan before, mainly due to nerves and not knowing how, but oh what he wouldn't give to have been able to. To his credit, Michael took Ryan as far down his throat as he could and Ryan subconsciously cupped the back of Michael's head with one of his hands, groaning Michael's name as he did so.

When Ryan dug his nails into the back of Michael's scalp, the manager groaned and Ryan arched his back. Making a split second decision, Michael moved his hand from Ryan's cock to holding his hip, pulling back so Ryan's dick slid from his mouth and bobbed in the air.

“Are you doing okay?” Michael asked, peering up at Ryan who took a sharp breath through his nose.

“Yes,” he replied through Michael's tie. He groaned and released his hold on Michael's head to pull the tie out of his mouth again. “Please just... Fuck, I don't know. Michael. Stop teasing me. Please, please just... Michael.” Michael shifted on his knees and pressed his nose against the base of Ryan's cock, swiping his tongue along one of Ryan's balls. Ryan keened surprisingly loud and Michael quickly withdrew. “Oh god... Oh god, Michael...”

They both jumped when Erin's voice crackled through the room.

“Michael? Ryan? Is everything alright in there? Dwight said he heard a weird sound. He wants to p-”

“Tell them, whatever game they're playing, I want involved! If it's a pain game, I love pain. Michael, Michael, I have a higher pain tolerance than Ryan!”

Michael blinked and gave Ryan a mischievous grin, leaning back in to Ryan's crotch to suck one of his balls into his mouth. Ryan shoved the tie in his mouth and slapped his hand over it for extra measure as he keened again.

“Michael, pl-” Dwight was cut off by what sounded like a slap and Erin was back on the line.

“I'll leave you alone,” she chirped and there was a firm click and the room was briefly quiet until Michael released one of Ryan's hips to cup his balls as he leaned back.

“My pretty, sensitive boy,” Michael cooed and Ryan could feel his face heating up. It was the best and worst thing that had happened to him, Michael finding out about his kink for being praised and complimented. The best because of situations like these where it just made it better. The worst because sometimes Michael would slip little comments like that into everyday conversation and no one thought twice about it because Michael was just like that, but Ryan had to find a way to slip into the bathroom undetected. “My lovely boy.”

“M-Michael,” Ryan whined through the tie.

With a dramatic sigh, one that was Michael in every way, the older man leaned back on his heels and tugged Ryan forward before guiding him carefully so he was leaning over Michael's desk.

Michael stood and pressed himself against Ryan, making sure his boyfriend's hands were positioned in a way that would balance him before he stepped back and dropped to his knees again. He moved his hands up and gripped Ryan's cheeks, giving them a slight squeeze. Ryan only took a deep breath. Michael took a moment to go over the things he read in that strange article, as well as the things he'd watched at Ryan's recommendation.

Carefully, Michael repositioned his hands and gently spread Ryan's cheeks with his thumbs, smiling when Ryan's breath caught before he focused on Ryan's hole.

“Beautiful boy, all ready for Michael,” he murmured, and Ryan whimpered. “So good, such a good boy. I'm so proud of you,” he informed Ryan before he dipped his head down and lightly ran the tip of his tongue over Ryan's hole.

Michael briefly marveled in the feel of Ryan's hole twitching before he did it again, adding a bit more pressure. Ryan shifted and Michael settled between his legs, his tongue lapping at Ryan's hole with some pressure, just enough that Ryan couldn't whine about Michael teasing, but so little that it was definitely teasing.

“Michael,” Ryan cried, shaking his head as he did so. He let out a low moan when Michael licked along his hole again, and then he swore. “Fuck, I... Your tie...”

Michael leaned back long enough to say, “Use yours,” and then he was back in, pressing a quick, opened mouth kiss to Ryan's hole before he slowly began tonguing at it, briefly opening Ryan with every flick of his tongue. Ryan let out a surprisingly loud moan before he muffled it with his own tie, hanging his head and gripping Michael's desk until his knuckles bleached white.

Michael continued the slow thrusting of his tongue against Ryan's hole, reveling in the muffled whimpers and moans his boyfriend let out. He paused and adjusted his grip on Ryan's ass, squeezing deliberately as he did so before he changed pace and knelt lower to get a better angle, sinking his tongue into Ryan's ass as deep as he could.

Ryan arched his back and slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the moan from escaping their little bubble. The last thing they needed was the camera crew getting wind of this. They could speculate, but they didn't need actual evidence.

After a quick mental debate, Michael let one of Ryan's ass cheeks go and brought his hand around to grasp his cock.

“Michael,” Ryan moaned, slumping over on the desk. Michael chuckled and continued to thrust his tongue into Ryan's hole at a comfortably fast pace, his hand easily keeping pace on Ryan's dick.

It didn't take long for Ryan to begin chanting Michael's name through his tie, his entire body seemingly boneless on Michael's desk. Michael felt proud as he ravished Ryan's ass; Ryan wanted this, and his cock was twitching in Michael's hand, his asshole quivering around Michael's tongue, and the only thing Michael was missing was the whorish look he was sure was on Ryan's face as he tried to quiet his moans and simultaneously beg Michael not to stop.

Michael quickened his hand on Ryan's cock, making sure to swipe his thumb over the head every other jerk upwards. His tongue continued to move, and the walls of Ryan's ass kept tightening and relaxing as he went.

“Michael,” murmured Ryan. “M-M-Michael I'm... Fuck Michael I'm gonna cum.”

In a quick motion, Michael pulled back and released Ryan's dick for a moment. He was quick to pull out the lube and slick up two of his fingers. That done, he eased the first finger inside of Ryan and the brunette let out a whine, not bothering to cover his mouth. After a beat, Michael slid the second finger in and he grasped Ryan's cock, easily regaining the steady speed he'd had before.

His mouth went to Ryan's right ass cheek, wasting no time in nipping and sucking various points of the flesh there as his fingers pumped into Ryan, and he periodically deliberately crooked his fingers to brush Ryan's prostate.

“Michael, Michael, I-I-I,” Ryan stammered, and cum spilled out over Michael's hand, dripping down onto the carpet and Michael's right knee. Gibberish spilled out of Ryan's mouth as Michael continued to finger him and jerk him off, slowly but surely bringing his hands to a stop.

“Are you okay, baby?” Michael asked after a moment, carefully sliding his fingers from Ryan's hole. Ryan gave a weak groan and Michael laughed warmly. “Turn around. You need cleaned up.”

Michael reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a packet of wet wipes, pulling out one to clean off his hands while Ryan worked up the energy to turn around. He did manage and Michael cleaned him up gently before cleaning up his knee and the floor.

“You were such a good boy,” he cooed, standing up with some effort. He tossed the wet wipes in his trash and bent over to help Ryan pull up his briefs and slacks.

“Michael,” was all Ryan managed to say. Michael smiled and made sure Ryan's shirt was tucked in before he zipped and buttoned Ryan's pants for him, doing up his belt as well.

“Do you need to sit down?” Michael asked, unsurprised when Ryan nodded as quickly as he did. Michael guided his boyfriend into his chair and hefted himself onto his desk when he was sure Ryan was comfortable. Ryan slumped down in the chair and Michael smiled, opening his top drawer to grab a stick of gum. He chewed it happily and just watched Ryan as he struggled to catch his breath. “Talk to me,” Michael started. “Talk to me, Ry.”

“'M... So tired,” Ryan slurred, clearing his throat. “Need a nap.”

“I can run down for a coffee,” Michael offered with an easy smile.

“Please,” Ryan groaned.

“After you talk to me,” bargained the manager, earning another groan in return.

“Happy,” the younger of the two murmured finally. “Felt good...”

Michael nodded happily. “Okay. Rest for a little bit, and I'll go get you a coffee.”

“'Kay,” Ryan muttered, and Michael hopped off of his desk. He took a moment to re-tuck his shirt in and smooth down the knees of his pants before he walked to the door with a skip in his step. He unlocked it and slipped out, shutting it before anyone could peer in. And anyone could have peered in. Everyone but Jim and Pam were staring at Michael and he smiled brightly.

“Sell that paper, people!” he chirped before practically bouncing out of the office and to the elevator.

It was quick business getting two coffees and it was a quick ride back up to the office. He smiled at Erin and paused to spit his gum out in her trash before he bounced back into his office, making sure to keep anyone from seeing in again.

“Here, Ry.” Michael held out the coffee when he reached Ryan and the younger man sat up with a grunt and took the coffee. Michael leaned against his desk and sipped at his own, watching Ryan inhale his. “Better?” chuckled the manager.

“Mm, much,” Ryan replied, tossing the now empty cup into the trash. He gave Michael a firm look and gave him a once over. Then, in a slightly hurt and meek tone, “Are you... Really not hard, dude?”

Michael slammed his cup down and surged forward to kiss Ryan forcefully. Breaking the kiss, and slightly breathless, Michael said, “I may or may not have jerked off to porn for three hours before this. You were fucking hot, Ryan, and if you ever have to leave, I will have fantasy fuel forever. You,” Michael gave him a light kiss, “are,” another light kiss, “the sexiest,” punctuated with a harder kiss, “man I have ever known.” This was finished with another rough kiss.

Ryan was the one to break the kiss this time, pulling away with a half-moan. “Okay, okay, I get it. Please... I don't think I can go another round of anything right now.” He gave a weak laugh and pressed a light kiss to Michael's lips. “But tonight, you better make good on that promise.”

“Oh, I will,” Michael reassured, pulling back again. He offered Ryan his hand and helped the younger man up. Ryan stumbled slightly when Michael let him go but quickly righted himself. Michael followed him to the door. “Wait!” he shouted and he hurried back to his desk, digging out Ryan's microphone. They worked together to get it back on the younger man and turned on before doing the same with Michael's. “Okay, good, there we go. Get back to work, Ryan.” The last part was said in a playful tone and punctuated with a light squeeze of Ryan's shoulders.

Ryan nodded and Michael reached for the door. Before he could open it fully, with both their bodies predominantly hidden, just a sliver visible to the rest of the bullpen, Ryan turned and gripped Michael's shirt, giving him a firm kiss before letting him go and ducking under Michael's arm to slip out of the office. Michael swung the door open the rest of the way and leaned on the door frame, watching Ryan slowly, gingerly, make his way back to the annex, identical smiles on their faces.

“You seem happy, Michael,” Pam commented, drawing Michael's gaze from Ryan to her for a moment before he looked back in time to see Ryan slip into the kitchen. “Did you get some good news?”

Michael met her gaze and grinned. “Something like that, yeah.” He giggled and turned back into his office, going around to reopen the blinds. He scooped up his tie on his way back to his desk and sat down to retie it, a satisfied grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> writing the tags on this was rly embarrassing which is weird because i have written a lot of porn but it's always so embarrassing to tag it. just a fun fact that i go through every time (and hopefully in the future because for some reason i feel the consistent urge to write smut for this ship)


End file.
